


Snowmelt

by houndsoflove



Category: Cowboys & Aliens (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndsoflove/pseuds/houndsoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Lonergan in the jail wagon. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmelt

The jail wagon’s floor is slippery and putrid, littered with straw and soaked with the piss of drunkards.

Percy staggers up against the barred window and gulps the hot night, cursing, rattling his shackled wrists. Lonergan makes a dry sound behind him and tugs the chains. Percy crumples against Lonergan’s leathered knees.

‘Bastard,’ he spits.

Lonergan stares down at him. Percy’s tongue sticks in his tarry mouth. The tailoring of his waistcoat and the glint of his pocket-watch are the gentleman Percy isn’t. Lonergan’s lips twitch at the corner.

_He’s got eyes real cold_ , Percy wonders; _got eyes like snowmelt._


End file.
